starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Shea Hublin
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = 35 BBY | thuiswereld = Talcene | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = Eris Harro | kinderen = | sterfte = 5 ABY, Sanrafsix | titel = Marshal Wing Commander | bijnaam = Rebel Destroyer | functie = Starfighter Pilot | species = Mens | geslacht = Man | lengte = | haarkleur = Zwart | oogkleur = | wapen = | vervoer = TIE Fighter V-Wing Starfighter TIE Interceptor | affiliatie = Galactic Empire }} 150px|thumb|Poster van Shea Hublin 100px|thumb|Hublin tijdens het Thirteenth Imperial Diplomatic Conclave Shea Hublin was een van de befaamdste Starfighter piloten in het Galactic Empire. Als oorlogsheld fungeerde Hublin in campagnes als de poster boy van het Empire. Biografie Shea Hublin groeide op in de stedelijke omgeving van Talcene, waar hij met Swoops racete en als een koerier zijn brood verdiende als tiener voor de industriële gilden op zijn planeet. Hublin vervoegde de Republic Navy in 19 BBY. Na vijf maanden van opleiding kreeg hij het nieuws waarvoor hij eigenlijk vreesde: de Separatisten hadden zich overgegeven. Hublin kreeg echter nog kansen genoeg om eer te vergaren. Hij werd toegewezen aan de Destrier, een Imperial-class Star Destroyer. Daar maakte hij snel faam als een uitstekende V-Wing Starfighter piloot in het 77th Wing waarmee hij tegen piraten, smokkelaars en overblijvende Separatisten vocht op de Great Gran Run. In 17 BBY was de Destrier toegewezen aan de Western Reaches Superiority Force onder bevel van Admiral Bannidge Holt en Terrinald Screed. Wilhuff Tarkin leidde de volledige campagne. Op Kelrodo-Ai vernietigde Hublin en zijn piloten de Citadel of Axes. Het Empire leed zelf zware verliezen, maar dit stelde grondtroepen in staat om de planeet te veroveren. Die prestaties maakten van Hublin een oorlogsheld op het HoloNet. Zijn aristocratisch uiterlijk en vertoon maakten van hem een poster boy op verschillende campagnes voor het Empire. Hublin verzamelde meer glorie bij Halm, Little Petrovi, Ichtor, Fanha en Tosste. Na de Western Reaches Operation was stopgezet, werd Hublin Marshal van de Greater Seswenna en kreeg hij de titel van Marquis op Eriadu. Daar huwde hij met Eris Harro, de erfgename van een van de Quintad Houses. Toch bleef Hublin campagnes uitvoeren voor Tarkin, met name tegen piraten in de Oversector Outer. Ondanks zijn gedreven campagnes tegen opstandelingen geloofde Hublin in de idealen van het Empire waarin elk species zijn eigen rol had te spelen. Op Kelrodo-Ai toonde hij bijvoorbeeld veel respect voor de Kelrodoans. In 13 BBY werd Hublins squadron in de hinderlaag geleid door opstandelingen nabij Vale. In dit gevecht verloor hij zijn been en de helft van zijn rechterarm. Zijn echtgenote drong aan om te stoppen met actieve dienst in de Navy en Hublin kreeg een line command. Vanaf nu leidde hij zijn squadron van op de brug van de Kabalian Cross, een Imperial-class Star Destroyer. Hij kreeg de bijnaam the Rebel Destroyer, maar verloor stilaan zijn aanzien en belang in de Navy toen hij aandrong om de TIE Series te vervangen door een sterkere Starfighter met Deflector Shield en Hyperdrive. Hublin trok het zich weinig aan en verhuisde naar Eriadu waar hij zich bezighield met de belangen van de Sector. Hij bleef zich inzetten in de strijd tegen criminaliteit en de Rebels, maar was eveneens een vaak geziene gast op bijeenkomsten van Western Reaches veteranen of andere militaire bijeenkomsten. Shea Hublin was in 1 ABY te gast op het Thirteenth Imperial Diplomatic Conclave dat werd gehouden op Phelarion met Lady Thalassa Tarkin als gastvrouw. Hublin verkondigde dat hij zou gedecoreerd worden om een Rebellenleider te executeren op zijn thuisplaneet. Lady Tarkins dienstmeid, Lerna, morste een Stimufrost in het gezicht van Hublin tijdens het banket. Lady Tarkin was ongerust en boos op Lerna en zorgde voor een doekje zodat Hublin zijn gezicht kon afvegen. Toen Grand Moff Ardus Kaine de Oversector verplaatste van Eriadu naar Bastion legde Hublin het voorstel van Kaine naast zich neer en verkoos hij om op Eriadu te blijven. Na de dood van Palpatine bleef hij de New Order dienen onder General Delvardus en de Eriadu Authority. Hij leidde succesvol een squadron tegen de Nagai nabij Chelleya om Eriadu veilig te stellen. Hij ging niet akkoord met Delvardus' plan om de Core Worlds te bestoken, maar kwam later toch ter hulp toen de General werd verpletterd in een gevecht met Sien Sovv nabij Sullust. Nabij Sanrafsix werd Hublins squadron vernietigd door X-Wing Starfighters totdat alleen hij nog overbleef. De X-Wings openden samen het vuur op zijn TIE Interceptor en op het laatste ogenblik opende Hublin zijn Comlink en sprak de woorden "Eriadu Endures" alvorens zijn schip werd opgeblazen. Achter de Schermen *Sommige passages uit de LA comic strip werden niet herprint door Dark Horse, waaronder de bladzijde waarop Hublin verscheen, die sterk werd ingekort. Bron *Princess Leia, Imperial Servant *The Essential Guide to Warfare *The Guns of Kelrodi-Ai category:Galactic Empire